


More Thick Skinned than Most

by triste



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sweden is good with his hands, then Denmark is good with his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Thick Skinned than Most

Title: More Thick Skinned than Most  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Hetalia  
Pairing: Denmark/Sweden  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Cute isn’t usually the first word most people would use to describe Sweden. It’s not the second, or even the third, but probably the last. Ominous and threatening are the kind of adjectives more suited to him. He looms and he glares, giving off the impression that he’s dangerous to be near or to talk to.

Denmark knows better. He also doesn’t understand why everyone else finds Sweden so terrifying and traumatising when, for someone who is generally thought of having no sense of humour, he can be downright hilarious at times.

Then again, Denmark is more thick-skinned than most. For someone so widely accepted as being easy-going and approachable, he’s not too sensitive. Ironically, it’s the other way around for Sweden. He likes cooking, needlework and the colour pink, regardless of whether or not they match the image he subconsciously projects.

It’s not like he comes across as being oppressive on purpose. Sweden is tolerable of most things. After all, he puts up with Denmark.

It’s what he’s doing right now as Denmark lounges in bed while Sweden busies himself with chores. There isn’t much for him to actually clean since he’s so house proud anyway, but he still vacuums and dusts and polishes when he could have been following Denmark’s example by being too lazy to move.

He occasionally casts disapproving glances over his shoulder at Denmark whenever he walks past, obviously wanting him to make proper use of his free time, but Denmark is stubborn and refuses to budge. Besides, he’s comfortable where he is.

Watching Sweden work is hardly the most exciting thing Denmark has ever seen, but he has ways of fixing that. He starts with catching Sweden by the belt loops of his pants when he comes within reaching distance, not even flinching when Sweden frowns at him in mild annoyance. It’s the kind of expression that would make anyone else cringe and apologise profusely just for being alive, but not Denmark.

“Come here,” he says, beckoning Sweden closer. “I want you to get on the bed.”

“Why?” Sweden asks, suspicious.

“Because,” replies Denmark, his smile inviting and seductive, “I want to suck you off.”

There are many reasons why Denmark tends to favour bluntness, and this is one of them. Getting straight to the point makes Sweden blush. He’s easily flustered. Although very few are aware of the fact, Denmark takes full advantage of it. He also refuses to listen to any of Sweden’s protests.

“I need to...” Sweden begins, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the hallway beyond the bedroom. “I haven’t finished...” He waves one hand again, deliberately avoiding Denmark’s amused gaze. “The kitchen is...”

He’s so occupied struggling to string a proper sentence together that it’s easy for Denmark to give a quick tug and pull Sweden down onto the mattress. He’s not interested in Sweden’s half-hearted excuses. They’re more to disguise Sweden’s uneasiness than to resist what Denmark is about to do to him.

Denmark has made his intentions clear. It’s what he does best, letting people know what he wants and how he plans on getting it. He doesn’t believe in being reserved or polite. He’d rather speak his mind. It’s something Sweden has always been notoriously bad at.

There’s no point in pretending. Sweden seems to realise this too as Denmark proceeds to help him out of his pants. He stops trying to be unwilling and starts getting eager and excited, his embarrassment making him slightly clumsy.

Denmark was right. Sweden can definitely be cute.

They have to manoeuvre somewhat to get into a satisfactory position, but they soon arrange themselves so Denmark is on his back while Sweden straddles his face, his grip tight on the headboard.

If Sweden is good with his hands, then Denmark is good with his mouth. The sounds that he can get the usually taciturn Sweden to make are proof. It causes him to feel deservedly smug. It also makes him want to hear more.

Unlike Sweden, Denmark is more than capable of multi-tasking. Sweden prefers to do one thing at a time, and do it well, but Denmark is quite confident he can do two or three things simultaneously, and do them brilliantly.

So, he decides to put his theory to the test, the ring of his lips snug around Sweden’s cock, breathing in deep and steady through his nose as his palms run along the backs of Sweden’s thighs. They move higher until they reach his ass, the feeling of firm muscle and smooth skin under Denmark’s fingers making him almost wish he’d planned this out properly rather than it being spontaneous, then he could have put those fingers to better use.

Still, it’s no matter. Denmark concentrates instead on savouring Sweden’s taste, of being surrounded by his scent. Sweden is trembling, trying so hard to restrain himself, and Denmark doesn’t like that. He wants Sweden to let go, wants him helpless and desperate.

It doesn’t take that much effort, granted. All Denmark has to do is lavish his tongue a little more, suck just a little bit harder, and Sweden’s hips finally jerk, pushing himself deeper down Denmark’s throat.

Denmark knows Sweden well, better than he would probably like, so he can tell when he starts getting close. His movements become increasingly urgent, his moans louder and more hoarse until he tenses and comes.

Denmark is left feeling smug all over again as he waits for Sweden to return to himself. He’s not embarrassed anymore when he fixes Denmark with a stare that lesser beings would have mistaken for homicidal. It’s actually his determined expression, the one that he wears when he means business.

“Your turn now,” Sweden says.

Denmark doesn’t argue. Even if he felt like it, there’s no need for him to bother.

Sweden always makes sure to return favours.

 

End.


End file.
